katie_sandows_adenturesfandomcom-20200213-history
Wallace
Wallace is an inventor, main protagonist. His mostly one of the main protagonist int he series. He usually hangs out with Emily and Gromit. Personality Wallace is usually the cause behind Katie's crazy adventures, often misunderstanding circumstances, or agreeing to grant a dumb wish. He will sometimes cause Katie to realize what has to be done to reverse a wish, but this does not happen often. He keeps a diary, which has all of his deepest, darkest secrets, including the fact that he is afraid of the hunt. He is often the subject of magic from Emily, who usually does something to him to shut him up, including zipping his mouth, and then encasing him in vanadium. However in the Pilot, he is very intelligent (Emily is medium intelligent) and he somewhat makes katie's wish very dangerous, when he said "I got to get this thing fixed", he was originally going to do it, but he doesn't have time. He delights in creating elaborate contraptions that often do not work as intended. He is a self-proclaimed genius, evident from his exclamation when he discovers Hutch's borrowed skill, a talent for all things mechanical. Most of Wallace's inventions look not unlike the designs of Heath Robinson and Rube Goldberg; Emily revealed that she has said of Wallace that all his inventions are designed around the principle of "using a sledgehammer to crack a nut". He is also very eccentric and funny, and is always willing to provide a good laugh or listen to one himself. Relationships Emily = Wallace's girlfriend or wife, they have known each other since when they were little. Gromit = Wallace's pet dog, best friend and sidekick. Katie Sandow = they are friends, but sometimes he does feel a little bit not happy to put his chaos around her. Appearance He wears a red tie, a green jumper, Brown pants, black shoes, bold head and and a white T-Shirt. He usually wears his form and he doesn't have a crown and wings because his not a fairie but he is still Katie's God father. In Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: The Replace family allies, he changes into Cosmo and speaks differently and this time he has a crown and wings. He briefly becomes like his form because of Victor Quartermaine's spell. Gallery COSMO (OH YEAH! CARTOONS).png|Wallace as Cosmo in Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: The Replace family allie 180px-Wallace-Gromit-A-Grand-Day-Out-aardman-6899185-720-540.jpg|Wallace in The Pilot. Emily The Corpse Bride and Wallace Manget.PNG|Wallace and Emily sings Magnet. Wallace, Gromit and Me Triple Baka.PNG Anti-Pesto vs. L O S E R S.png curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5322.jpg|Wallace transform into The Were-Rabbit curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-3576.jpg|Oh, come on lad, keep searching for any chaos villains away from Emily and Katie. curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6484.jpg|Wallace with Gromit look at Emily 127751506_640.jpg tumblr_n7xy0hjcL31trshfoo1_1280.jpg wallace-gromits-grand-adventures-episode-3-muzzled-20091105013842657-3046812_640w.jpg|"Come on Emily, you're a zombie bride and blue butterfly girl." wallace-gromits-grand-adventures-episode-4-the-bogey-man-20090820054024289-2969208_640w.jpg|Wallace in Katie Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Bogey Man CorpseBrideWallace.jpg Loaf-and-death-disneyscreencaps.com-2991.jpg|"Gromit, Emily, Katie Sandow, I've got a bomb in me pants" Wallace's butt.jpg wallace-and-gromits-grand-adventures-episode-1-fright-of-the-bumblebees_4_orig.jpg Wallace And Gromit meet hutch.jpg|Wallace and Gromit sees Hutch 8675973237dd16b7c12ff3b42358b141ab09108c16c112569901a091fae30919bcffb43d-350x197.jpg 01.jpg|Wallace with Gromit in Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Corpse Bride Wallace with Gromit facepalm.JPG|Wallace listen Duncan Mcbiscuit Wallace worried.png|Wallace in Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: The Dazzling's Episode. 148071-wallace.jpg|Wallace look confused about Katie's problem about The Dazzlings. curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8945.jpg curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8883.jpg curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8951.jpg|"Cheese?" curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8970.jpg char_58652.jpg Image 141841.jpg Wallace-gromit-the-curse-of-the-were-rabbit-20050817111943431-1205710 640w.jpg Wallace-gromit-the-curse-of-the-were-rabbit-20050817111946056-1205711 640w.jpg Wallace-gromit-the-curse-of-the-were-rabbit-20050817111952321-1205718 640w.jpg Wallace-gromit-the-curse-of-the-were-rabbit-20050817112000226 640w.jpg Wallace-gromit-the-curse-of-the-were-rabbit-20050817111953321-1205720 640w.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8995.jpg|"Emily! Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-4615.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-9097.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-1411.jpg|Wallace sees Freddy Fazbear in Five Nights at Freddy's. 02.jpg Wallacengromit5.jpg ME0001108330 2.jpg|Wallace feels Guilty for Katie in Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Katie's Bad Day Char 129684 thumb.jpg|Shall i go get the Wand, Katie? WallaceBlueClothes-Curse-Front.jpg wallacebeingadorable.gif wallace_gromit2.jpg curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-4975.jpg|Wallace images Katie Sandow as Cheese Wallace.png Wallace and Victor Quartermaine Bad Aplple.PNG Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5292.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-2318.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-499.jpg|Wallace pulls Emily's boney arm in Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Curse of The Corpse Bride WallaceAndGromitt.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-2240.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-1962.jpg|Gromit, where's Emily and Katie? curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5161.jpg curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5182.jpg curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5277.jpg curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6140.jpg|"*gasps*" look at emily's inside eye it's Maggot curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5942.jpg curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5960.jpg curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6392.jpg|Wallace look at Emily, Katie Sandow, Hutch and Gromit curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6171.jpg|" She's swelling up." Wallace sees Violet Beauregarde swells up into huge blueberry curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6424.jpg|Wallace feel sad he don't wanna be a Were-Rabbit in Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Corpse Bride curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6460.jpg curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6537.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5985.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6532.jpg|"Ahh! I already am!" Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-1670.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-1387.jpg Tumblr mr0da4ehfO1rpozm2o5 r1 250.gif|Wallace look at his hand transform into were-rabbit paws Tumblr mr0da4ehfO1rpozm2o2 250.gif|"Uhh Emily..... What's happening to me?" Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5223.jpg Wallace 1.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6683.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6646.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-4616.jpg 73565-wallace-gromit-in-project-zoo-gamecube-screenshot-wallace-has.png 939246-wallacegromit101_2009_03_24_07_48_18_89.png curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-3120.jpg|Wallace and Gromit Watching Victor Quartermaine with Katie Sandow. loaf-and-death-disneyscreencaps.com-2193.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6789.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6787.jpg Walla14.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6781.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6786.jpg curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8994.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6112.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6076.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6092.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6088.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8968.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6141.jpg 5.dormitorio.jpg Wallace with light green vest.jpg Wallace gromit grand 2 arv 1.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6379.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-1872.jpg curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5933.jpg|Uhh What's up Girl? curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5868.jpg curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5927.jpg curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-1099.jpg curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6517.jpg curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-4282.jpg Wallace-gromits-grand-adventures-episode-4-the-bogey-man-20091105040250771-000.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Boyfriend and girlfriend Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters